


Precious

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: Melkor draws an exhausted Mairon away from his work with words Mairon hungers for.





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic requested by a few people on Tumblr based off a recent headcanon post of mine. Hope you enjoy.

“Fuck,” Mairon snarled, throwing the pile of reports, scattering the scrolls across the table. This was not good. The accursed elves were causing problems again. An entire line of orcs guarding the northern edge of Angband territory had been wiped out. Now Mairon had to figure out how many elves might have snuck in, replace the guards, and bolster the defenses so this could not happen again. So much work to get done, and it was already well past the time he would usually head for bed.

“Pull yourself together, Mairon,” Mairon mentally encouraged himself. “You are lieutenant of Melkor, brilliant and perfect. You can get all of this done and still get a few hours of sleep tonight.”

Mairon walked around the table and quickly gathered the scrolls back together into an organized pile. He took a few deep, cleansing breaths and turned his mind to the task at hand. He was exhausted, but it did not matter. His mind still worked faster than anyone else’s. He would have this finished so that he could show Melkor his plans in the morning. He smiled as his thoughts turned to his Master. How he longed to see Melkor’s approving smile and hungry eyes.

“No, Mairon,” he commanded himself. This was not the time for such thoughts. Yet his body simply did not care that Mairon had work to accomplish. His length throbbed and began to harden at the thought of Melkor. Melkor, Lord of Angband, his body firm and large, his power unmatched in all the world. Melkor, who shares all with Mairon alone. Melkor who adored and craved his lieutenant as Mairon craved him.

Mairon glared down at the hardening length that refused to listen to his commands. It was his body, and his mind should be in control at all times. Melkor was not even in the room with him and yet just the thought of Melkor inspired his body to do as it pleased. Mairon closed his eyes and took a few more deep breaths. In spite of the ache in his body, he could get his work done. He was just that good. 

Just as Mairon was beginning to read the first scroll again, a loud groan sounded as the door to the war room was pushed open. Mairon did not even have to look up to know who it was. Melkor strode into the room, his power seeping all around. Mairon did not turn around. He would not let Melkor see how his body reacted. That would only lead to more distraction, and he needed to finish his task.

“There you are, Precious,” Melkor purred. “I was ready to sleep, but my lieutenant was not there to lay beside me. What could possibly have distracted you so much as to keep you from my bed?”

“The elves have encroached on our territory, Master. They killed the northern guards and slipped past. I must see to fixing these losses before they can achieve more.”

“The elves must sleep, do they not?” Melkor asked. “And I am sure you already sent out our best soldiers to find the ones fool enough to invade what is ours. Come to bed now. We will work on this together in the morning.”  
“Nay, Master. Please let me finish,” Mairon whispered. He was so tired, but he could not sleep with a task left unfinished. It was not in his nature.

“Oh Precious,” Melkor murmured. “My ever faithful, hard working lieutenant. I have no doubt that you will solve this as you solve everything. You are my most Admirable One, but you do not have to do everything now. Wait until morning light, when sleep has rejuvenated your mind.”

“Master…”Mairon stuttered. He was wavering, and Melkor’s admiration was in no way helping the hardness pressed against the table. Then Melkor was pressed against his back, and Mairon was unable to stifle the moan that spilled from his lips.

“Perhaps there are other ways to entice you to bed, Little Flame,” Melkor purred. A single finger brushed through the side of Mairon’s golden hair. Mairon mewled. “Such beautiful golden locks, begging for my touch.”

“Yesssss,” Mairon hissed. He wanted Melkor, he needed Melkor. The scrolls on the table no longer mattered as Melkor sank a whole hand into Mairon’s locks. The other hand was at Mairon’s waist. Mairon tried to thrust back against Melkor, but Melkor held Mairon still with a brush of power.

“No, Precious. None of that. Not until you lying in my arms in our bed. For now I will only give you my words and the fingers in your hair, but it will be enough. I will see you spill for me before I take you to bed.”

Mairon did not bother denying Melkor’s words. What would be the use? He was already aching, and Melkor new him as no other could. Melkor could make Mairon’s body sing for him, it did not matter how he did it. Mairon was Melkor’s, and even his body knew it.

“My perfect lieutenant,” Melkor whispered in Mairon’s ear. “My kingdom is safe with you in command. I am not worried. Whatever task you are given, you accomplish. You always exceed even my great expectations of you. I never doubted you from the moment I chose you.”

Mairon sighed contentedly, closing his eyes so that Melkor’s words could permeate him more fully. The fingers that were now tugging bits of his hair only added to the rising pleasure that filled his very being.

“Do you know how intoxicating you are?” Melkor asked softly. “Even fully clothed as you are, just breathing in your scent and watching you shudder against me stokes my hunger. All would fall to their knees before you for just a chance to touch your perfection.”

Mairon keened loudly. He was so hard now. Melkor’s words stoking his inner fires and making him crave for more. Another hand found its way into Mairon’s hair. Mairon leaned his head back into the touch. Now only Melkor’s power held his body still. Melkor massaged Mairon’s head, making sure to touch every part of Mairon’s highly sensitive skin beneath the golden tresses. Every few strokes, he’d take one golden lock in hand and tug it.

“I would give you the world, for you are the one who will win it for me. With you at my side, nothing can stop us. Our enemies do not know whether to feel terror or awe when they are allowed a glimpse of your beauty. You are more beautiful than anything. The sun and moon pale in comparison to you. The Lamps and Trees I only rightly destroyed, for they were nothing compared to you, my love. Even the shine of the Silmarils is dull in your presence.”

Mairon could only moan. The truth of Melkor’s words was fire that made him want to burn. He alone could inspire this from the Lord of Arda. He needed to come, but even without it was still more than enough just to hear Melkor’s words of adoration. That was all Mairon ever needed. He keened and shuddered as Melkor pulled one hand out of his hair to brush a finger along the tip of his ear.

“My Precious,” Melkor whispered as he tugged on more of Mairon’s hair. Mairon was lost. The room faded away. There was only Melkor’s voice and the feel of fingers in his hair. “So good for me, my Mairon, the only one I can ever, will ever love.”

“Mmmaster,” Mairon moaned, trying to thrust himself against the table. Melkor’s power held firm, though. He could not move, he could only take what Melkor gave him.

“So beautiful like this,” Melkor murmured. “My golden, perfect one. Your pleasure pleases me so much.” Both hands were buried in Mairon’s hair again, teasing with gentle strokes and tugs.

“Yesssssss,” Mairon hissed. Melkor was pleased with him. He could feel that Melkor was hard against his back. Mairon’s pleasure drove higher as he reveled in Melkor’s desire for him.

“I love watching you lose yourself in the pleasure. Your moans are more beautiful than any other music to me,” Melkor said. “Every sound that spills from your lips delights me. I could listen to you forever, even if your words meant naught. And yet your words are always precisely what I need, my Precious One. Neither Angband nor I could have thrived for so long, achieved so much without my perfect, golden lieutenant. I would give you everything for all you are to me.”

“Master,” Mairon whispered, his voice a prayer. “All for you, only you.” 

“Say my name, Precious,” Melkor begged. “Let me hear my name spill from those perfect lips.”

Mairon could do nothing but obey. Melkor was his world in this moment, and he was helpless to do anything but what was commanded of him. “Melkor,” he whispered, his body tense with impending release. “Melkor. My Melkor.”

“Yours,” Melkor whispered back. “Only ever yours. Now come for me, Precious. Let me see your release.”

Mairon tilted his head back into Melkor’s hands and arched his back as he came. His seed spilled to the floor below. His cock remained completely untouched, but it mattered not. Melkor could make him come with words alone, though fingers in his hair merely adding to the pleasure of Melkor’s voice.

“There we go, Precious,” Melkor murmured. “So beautiful.”

Mairon slumped forward against the table. He was suddenly aware of how exhausted he truly was. He did not struggle as Melkor pulled him into his arms. He let himself be carried out of the war room. He breathed in Melkor’s scent, drawing pleasure from the closeness of Melkor’s body. He was content, and if his length remained half-hard even after such a satisfying release, well, who could blame him? Melkor inspired every part of him: body, mind, and soul.   
Melkor carried Mairon into their bedroom and laid him on the bed. Mairon let Melkor pull off his clothes. He sent a pointed, flirty gaze at Melkor’s clearly hard length within his trousers, inviting Melkor to find pleasure in his body. But Melkor only brushed the hair from Mairon’s face.

“Sleep, Precious,” Melkor murmured. “I will be here when you wake.”

“I might sleep better if you tired me out a bit more,” Mairon purred.

“Nay, Precious. Tomorrow, Little Flame. Tomorrow I will have my way with you and do everything I have been longing to do with you all day long. But now we sleep.”

Melkor slid out of his tunic and boots before laying himself beside his lieutenant. They both sighed contentedly when Melkor pulled Mairon into his arms. Melkor’s fingers brushed Mairon’s golden hair as it lay splayed out over the pillows. Mairon smiled as the darkness finally came over him. He was content, here as he could be nowhere else. For Melkor was his home. It was only together that Mairon could be complete.

As Mairon faded into sleep, Melkor whispered one last “ _Precious_ …”


End file.
